Love is Strong
by rockbud19630
Summary: Katara and Aang meet in high school and instantly fall in love. Can they survive the obstacles that are throw at them?Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

Katara's Point of View

I heard the alarm go off next to me. I sighed and turned it off. Then a thought hit me. First day of Sophomore year. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Sokka! you ready?" I yelled upstairs.

"Hold on," he yelled back.

Then Sokka, my brother came downstairs. He was 18 I was 16.

"I'm finally a senior," he said.

"Yes I am aware, now lets go I don't want to be late," I said to him walking out the door.

We got into his car and drove to the school.

I jumped out of the car yelling behind me, "See ya later Sokka."

I went to the office and got my books and schedule. Then I went to my locker. Toph, my best friend, was standing there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, what's your first class?" she asked.

"Umm, Math," I replied.

"Good, me to I can't read the signs," she said.

Toph was blind. She could see vibrations in the ground, but of course couldn't read. She is an earth bender and I'm a water bender. We have known each other since we were born, our parents are best friends. The bell rang and we headed for our first class. Toph and I sat in the back like we always do. Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Jet were the populars and always sat together. The teacher came in and started talking about rules. I wasn't really listening. Then the bell rang.

My next class was P.E. I walked in and sat down.

"Hello class today we have someone new joining us today, his name is Aang," said the teacher.

Then a tall boy came in. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans. He also had a hat that covered his forehead making his eyes barley visible. Then he looked up and he had the most gorgeous grey eyes. He was pretty handsome and everyone was looking. All the girls had the nice smiles on trying to get him to sit next to him.

"Now why don't you go sit next to Katara up there," the teacher pointed.

_Breathe Katara it's just a boy..._I told myself as he came and sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Aang," he said in a sweet deep voice.

_Wow. Even his voice is sexy._

"Oh, I'm Katara," I said snapping back to reality.

The rest of the class I couldn't help looking at him. His face looked happy but I saw some pain. His cheeks were thin and lips smooth. His hands were covered by his shirt. I looked at his hat covering his forehead.

_I wonder what he is hiding._

Then the bell rang and I stood up getting my stuff.

Aang turned to me smiling," See ya around Katara."

"Ya see ya around," I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar sadly. 

I walked down the hall to my locker. Toph was standing there just looking at me.

"What's with you? She asked.

"Nothing."

"Whatever, your just staring into space for no reason and looking dazed."

"Well, fine if you must no it's a guy."

"Of course it is, it always is. So what's this guys name?"

"It's Aang."

"Oh that kid, the teacher introduced him in class."

"Isn't he cute? I asked excitedly.

"I don't know! I'm blind!"

"Oh right sorry."

We walked on to our next class as the bell rang. Then someone sat next to me.

"Ah. You again," said a familiar voice.

I turned to see Aang smiling at me.

"Oh yes me again. You must to lucky," I smiled.

"I must be," he said laughing.

Class started and I faced forward. _Wow, he has the most beautiful eyes and the cutest laugh , _I thought. The rest of the day seemed to go by fast and the next thing I knew the final bell rang. I got all my stuff together and Aang, who was sitting in front of me turned to face me.

"See you tomorrow," he said in a sweet voice.

"Ya. Tomorrow," I said happily.

Then he smiled and left. I went outside to meet Sokka who was standing next to his car talking to Suki, his girlfriend.

"Hey Suki!"I said.

"Oh hey Katara, well I have to go see you later Sokka," she said as she started to leave.

Sokka kissed her on the cheek and got in the car.

"So how was your first day?" Sokka asked.

"Pretty boring really. How was yours?"

"Oh the same. Nothing really to do on the first day."

"Ya, " I replied.

The next day seemed to come fast. I went to my locker where, as usual, Toph was standing.

"Hey, after school you want to go see a movie?"

"Oh sure!"

"Be sure to invite Aang," she said smiling turning away.

"Wait, what? Toph!" I yelled after her.

I went to P.E. and sat by Aang._ Just ask him Katara, Do it the worst thing he can say is no._ Class started and I was still trying to talk myself into it. The bell rang and I quickly went out the door. Toph was standing outside waiting for me.

"So did you ask him?" she asked.

"Uh. No." I confessed.

Just then Aang was walking out the door.

"Hey Aang!"Toph said

"Hey, Toph," he replied.

"You want to go to the movies with Toph and me after-school?" I blurted out.

"Sure I'd love to! Well see ya afterschool," he said smiling.

I let out a breathe of relief. He said yes. Thank god. Now I had something to look forward to. I was so happy and I smiled the rest of the day. Finally, the final bell rang.

"Katara don't forget to tell Sokka," Toph reminded me.

_Oh no. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dont own Avatar. Sadly. Maybe one day...**

Katara walked over to Sokka's car to see him waiting.

"Finally. Get in," he said impatiently.

"Um Sokka, I'm going to the movies."

"With who?"

"Just some friends."

"Which ones?"

"Uh. Toph."

"Fine. But be back before dinner."

"Okay, see you later!"

Katara walked back to Toph who was leaned against her locker staring off into space. Then a thought occurred to Katara.

"Hey Toph, if your blind how can we go to the movies?"

"You really thought we were going to the movies?" Toph laughed. "It was just a lie for Sokka and you had to believe it because your a really bad liar."

"Well then where _are_ we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Oh look here comes Aang."

Just then Aang came up with a goofy grin on his face._ I wonder what's going on, _Katara thought. Toph led the way to a small path . Then they seemed to be walking downward deeper into the ground. Then right in front of them was a big circular building.

"Toph where are we?" asked Katara.

"A battle arena."

"Uh why?"

"To battle of course."

"Oh no. Sokka would kill me."

"He won't find out."

"No, I don't battle."

"Well now you do. Come on chicken," Toph mocked.

"Fine," Katara gave in. 

Then Toph turned to Aang,"What about you?"

Aang panicked and quickly made a excuse,"Oh I don't bend."

"Really? Cause I can tell your lying. So what do you bend?"

_Water or earth? Which one should i choose?_ Aang thought."Um I am an Earth bender."

"Okay then lets go," Toph said.

"I don't want to fight, anyway we aren't supposed to." Aang said.

"What are you afraid to break some rules?"

"No i just don't want to get caught."

"Come on Aang, just do it,"Katara said sweetly.

"Fine"

Then the three of them walked into the battle arena to face their opponents.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I have not updated in forever so please don't kill me, but there has just been a lot going on right now. So I apologize to everyone and I will update a lot sooner. I promise. Without further adieu the next chapter. **

**I do not own Avatar but that would be pretty awesome if I did.**

**I feel it is only nice to see how Sokka is doing.**

Sokka felt completely and utterly stupid. _How could I have believed that one? Toph is blind! _Sokka thought to himself. _When I find her she is so dead._

Just then the phone started ringing, so Sokka angrily picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sokka!"

"Hey Suki" Sokka said excitedly. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we could go out or something," Suki replied nervously.

"Sure, lets go out to dinner! I will come pick you up," Sokka said forgetting about Katara.

"Okay see you then!"

Sokka hung up the phone then ran to his room to get ready. _When I get home she is so dead. _

**Now to Katara, Aang, and Toph.**

"Katara are you sure it is going to go well?" Asked Aang.

"Look her Twinkle Toes, this is rare, we are all three going to battle three other players. Were a team, so don't be getting in my way and just pick up a person and knock them out. It's easy." Toph butted in.

"She's right Aang, just do your best besides I got your back," replied Katara.

"Thanks," said a bright pink Aang.

They walked into the ring and faced their opponents. _Oh crap _thought Katara, for standing in front of them was Zuko, Azula, and Jet. In this case with Jet even though he was non-bender his uncle worked the arena and he got to battle.

"Ready, Set, Batlle!" Someone shouted from above.

Aang concentrated on Zuko and they circled each other. Zuko, getting right to the point, started to throw as many fireballs as he could at Aang trying to drive him out of the ring. Aang dodged them but just barley and threw a boulder at Zuko hitting him square in the chest. As Zuko was distracted Aang picked a portion of the ground that Zuko was on and threw it out of the ring. (I really doubt Zuko could be that easy to beat but I suck at battle scenes and I am writing the story anyway!) _1 down 2 to go. _Aang turned round to see Toph earth bend Jet out of the ring. Now Azula was surrounded by the three. She sot lightning around them making them step back. Azula shot more lightning out and one barley missed Katara. Aang and Toph worked together to make a giant earth wall and sent it flying her ways but somehow she managed to dodge it and produced more lightning. Katara who was distracted by trying to make a giant water wave didn't see the lightning coming right at her. Aang, who wasn't thinking air bended her out of the way so the lightning went right past her. Then everyone went quiet and was staring at Aang. _ Oh crap that wasn't supposed to happen. Hurry think fast. _Aang thought.

"Sorry Katara," Aang said as he quickly earth bender Azula out of the ring who was to distracted and he ran out of the Arena.

"Aang," Katara shouted after him. "Come on Toph, we have to find him!"

Katara ran outside, Toph leading the way feeling his vibrations. They ran back toward the town then down to a small lake that resided next to a forest.

"He's in there," Toph stated.

"Okay I am going to take to him, you can go home."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Toph replied walking away.

Katara followed to where Toph had said he was and quickly heard someone talking.

"Oh my gosh, I am such an idiot," Said the recognizable voice of Aang. "I just air bended in front of everyone! Now I am going to be the weird kid at school, that's just what I need!"

"Aang," Katara said coming out into the open.

Aang froze and slowly turned around, "Look Katara I am sorry I really didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to air bend?" Replied Katara. "Aang what is it that you aren't telling me? And how on earth did you learn to air bend?"

"Look Katara, I didn't lie I am an earth bender, of course you saw that, but I am also an air bender and a water bender," Aang replied regretfully.

"Are you saying that your……that your…..," Katara said breathlessly.

"The Avatar, ya I am, but please don't tell anyone even though Azula will have probably figured it out and is telling everyone…."Aang finished lamely.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I mean that's amazing!" Katara said as she sat down next to Aang on a rock.

"I know it is a lot to digest," Aang said as he took hold of her hand.

"Ya, but next time you need to just…"Katara stopped as she heard a roar from behind her.

"Katara I want you to meet someone," Aang said as he took her by the hand and turned around. "This is Appa my flying bison, Appa this is Katara."

Katara just stared blankly at the bison until Appa came and gave her a giant lick, at this Aang and her burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took forever but it has been very hectic latley, even in the summer I went on a mission trip then helped with Vacation Bible School, but now it is over. This chapter isn't very long, but I hope to update tomorrow or Thursday. Once again I am sorry for the really long wait.Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar.**

Aang pulled off his hat revealing the blue arrow on top of his bare head. Katara watched him as he pulled up his sleeves as more arrows appeared on his hands trailing up his arms. The arrows glowed under the moonlight giving off a little radiance.

"Aang, their…amazing. What do they mean?" Katara asked quite dumbstruck.

"They are tattoos from the air nomads meaning that I am a master." Aang answered.

"Master? You must be brilliant," said Katara, "Where did you learn to earth bend and water bend?"

"Well, I traveled to Omashu and the northern water tribe to learn from their masters."

Aang continued to tell his stories of his travels and the fascinating people he met. Katara listened intently, making appropriate comments when necessary. By the time Aang had finished explaining his many adventures it was almost eleven o'clock at night, past her curfew, according to Sokka.

"Oh no, Sokka is going to murder me! Thank you so much Aang for telling me your incredible stories, see you tomorrow at school?" Katara said as she stood up from the ground where she was sitting.

"Yeah, see you there" Aang said as she was walking away.

Katara ran all the way to her house and tried to open the door as quietly as she could. She tip-toed into the house expecting for Sokka's voice to suddenly become audible, but it never did. She peeked into his room, empty. She looked in the living room, the kitchen, the spare bedroom, her bedroom, even in the backyard, but Sokka was nowhere to be found. Katara franticly tried to remember if he said he was going anywhere, thinking of all the worst possible outcomes. She continued to worry pacing up and down the hallway until she heard the door creak open. Katara ran to the front door seeing the familiar dark figure slip in the door.

"Where have you been?" Katara said, fuming.

"Relax, I just went out with Suki. Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about me when you are the one who lied to me," said Sokka standing next to her.

"I did not lie to you," Katara stated.

"Oh right like you went to the movies with a blind girl, don't play dumb with me!"

Katara was speechless as she realized he was right. She sighed loudly and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. She slipped into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and climbed into her bed. As she recalled the events of her day she couldn't help but smile. As thoughts of a certain boy crept into her mind she fell into a light sleep with the smile still on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading this or is reading this and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter! Once again it isn't very long, but the next one will be longer.**

The next few weeks seemed to rush by as news of the upcoming winter dance made the air around them filled with excitement and nervousness. Katara and Aang were spending almost every minute of the school day together as their friendship grew. Aang wanted to badly ask Katara to be his date for the dance, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her just yet. Though Katara was just waiting for him to ask her, Aang had no way of knowing. A week before the dance Katara was sitting at home doing her homework when Sokka comes into the door and slams it shut behind him. He angrily stomped to the kitchen grabbing his favorite snack, beef jerky, from the cabinet above the dishwasher. He ripped open the bag and shoved the jerky into his mouth barley slowing to chew. Katara watched him intently and finally had to say something.

"Okay, what's your problem," Katara asked in a monotone voice.

"Ugh, Suki left me for that big wannabe loser, Jet. And it's a week before the dance and I can't go alone, only the nerds go alone." Sokka vented.

"Well, there are other girls out there besides Suki who don't have dates."

"Ya, like who," Sokka said between chews.

"Hmm," thought Katara, "Well, I am sure Toph doesn't have a date."

"Your blind little friend?" Sokka gave a little laugh.

"She is really nice once you get to know her and an amazing earth bender."

"Why would I want to go to a dance with a junior who could crush me under some rocks?"

"Just think about it, it is definitely better than going alone." _Like me, _thought Katara.

"Yeah, whatever," Sokka said half-listening while he walked away towards the direction of his room.

The next day at school Katara was getting her math book out of her locker when Aang was suddenly behind her making her jump up and drop her book.

"Oh sorry 'bout that, I am sorta light on my feet since I am an air bender," Aang apologized as he picked up Katara's book.

"Oh no it's okay, I need a good scare every once in a while," laughed Katara.

"So Katara…the..um…dance…it's next week," Aang said nervously.

"What tipped you off?" asked Katara pointing to the millions of signs posted along the hallway.

"Right….So I was, I was wondering..erm…ifyouwouldgotothedancewithme?" Aang finished in a rush.

Katara looked at Aang as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Sure Aang, I would love to go to the dance with you," Katara smiled.

"Oh well good, I mean thanks, or cool," Aang said as excitement overtook him.

The bell rang signaling for them to get to their next class. As Katara walked to math she couldn't help but daydream of the time Aang and her would have. As Katara neared her destination, she saw Sokka talking to Toph.

"So Toph wanna go to the dance with me," Sokka said barley above a whisper.

"Whatever, Snoozles" Toph said in a bored tone.

Katara smiled as Sokka passed her quickly, rushing to get to his class. And as she walked into the room she took a glance behind her and couldn't help but noticing the smile and blush creeping up on Toph's face. _Wow, I could totally be a matchmaker or something,_ Katara thought to herself smiling.


End file.
